Conner's Five Nights At Freddy's
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: Meet Conner. University student. 19 year old hot head. And now, night-guard at a restaurant full of killer robots. But it appears he may not be alone in this fight... I own only my OCs and the storyline.
1. Prolougue

**Alright let's get this started. This game is freaking scary! I mean, I've never played it, but I've watched let's plays and even those scared the s**t outta me! And besides, I'm not sure my parents will approve when they come running in when they hear me screaming as Bonnie screams and my face and kills me. Enough of that though, let's do this!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Electronic Talking"_

_Other_

* * *

I sighed as I got home from a big day at university. My god…it's been getting really hard lately. Homework is just piling up and we've had lots of tests lately. It doesn't help that the bills are overwhelming. Mitch's job as a cashier at the supermarket doesn't pay much so we only get $300 a day. I know it sounds like a lot, but when you have 2 mouths to feed as well as apartment rent, it's not much. I pick up the newspaper and start reading. I stop in my tracks when I see an ad in the corner.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. _

_12AM to 6AM_

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters_

_Not responsible for injury and/or dismemberment._

I was kinda confused about the last part, but shrugged it off as a legal requirement. Y'know, to prevent getting sued if something happens. I only payed $120 a week, but it was all I had. Something's better than nothing, right?

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. It's a prologue, all my prologues are short! BTW, don't expect this to get updated too much. This is more of a side project. Don't worry though, I will never give up on this story!**

**Dragon out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Well crap

**I wanted to write some Freddy's. This where Conner gets the job and starts his first night.**

**BTW, wouldn't it just be easier to dress up in a bear costume. Then when the animatronics come in, they'll see ya in costume and then just leave you alone XD.**

**Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

I left at 9PM, leaving a note for Mitch explaining what I was doing. It was a kind of long walk to the restaurant. It was a pretty nice night, despite the black clouds edging ever closer to the town. I breathed in the fresh air and gathered my thoughts. A night-guard job at an old pizzeria with the only company being robots that are switched off for the night. Sounds pretty easy. When I arrived I made a beeline for the manager's office. I knocked on the door and heard a weary "Come in…" I opened the door and walked inside. It looked like your stereotypical office-only in much worse quality. The same went for the manager. Black hair with grey streaks, dull green eyes, and a messily put on suit.

"Um, hi sir. I'm here about the newspaper ad…" I said.

The manager lifted his head and smiled, his eyes almost sparkling. "You're hired!" he said immediately.

I blinked in surprise. "Just like that? No interview or anything?"

The manger rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "The truth is, no-one really wants the job for some reason. We'll take anyone we can get…" He sounded really desperate, not that I was complaining.

"OK then! I'm in!"

The manager jumped out of his seat and shook my hand so hard I thought my arm would fall off. Although a shoulder dislocation would be more realistic. "Great! I'm Jonny Fazman! Let me give you a tour of the place."

"Yeah OK. I'm Conner Freeman," I introduced myself.

We walked around the restrooms, the halls, the party area, and then backstage. Sitting on a metal bench were three animatronics-a purple bunny with a red bowtie holding a guitar, a yellow chicken (or is it a duck?) with a bib that says 'LET'S EAT!' in bubble writing and a brown bear with a black bowtie and top hat holding a microphone. They were actually kinda creepy. Those stares were way too realistic.

"Meet Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken." Jonny said.

'So it is a chicken' I thought. "Heh, I get it. Fazman. Fazbear. Heh heh…" A silence followed, making the awkward encounter even more, well, awkward. In the end I decided to break the silence. "So…uh…they're, um, uh…"

"Creepy?" I stared at him, surprised. "Don't try to spare my feelings kiddo. They weren't even mine to begin with. My father started the business 20 years ago, in 1984. I thought they were kinda creepy too, but there was one that I loved." He walked across the party area to a large area in the wall, labelled _Pirate's Cove_. It was covered by a curtain, with a sign in front reading _Sorry, out of order_. Jonny moved the curtain aside and we walked in. There was a stage shaped like a pirate ship, and on it, a broken animatronic fox, his fur ripped revealing bare metal legs, arm, and chest. He wore a black eye-patch and vest, a belt holding a realistic toy sword, and brown ripped shirts. One hand was replaced by a hook, the other partly exposed due to more ripped fur. "Foxy the pirate. He was always my favourite. Sure he still looks creepy, but it fits him, being a pirate after all."

"Yeah. He's pretty cool," I smiled.

"Let's get you settled in," Jonny suggested.

"_Best o' luck to ye, matey…"_ I only barely heard it, but whipped around, looking at the pirate. He didn't move a muscle. Or joint, or whatever! I closed the curtain and followed Jonny to my new office.

**12AM 100% **

I settled down in my chair and looked around. There was a fan in the corner, drawings and a band poster on the wall, and a tablet on the desk. Pretty homey. Apart from the cupcake with eyes staring at me in the corner. I turned around to face the wall and leaned back in my chair. Iturned on the camera and flicked through the cameras_._ 'Damn those things are creepy…' Then I heard the phone ringing. I sat up in my chair and went to answer it, and, seeing it was a voice message pressed a button.

'_Hello? Hello? Is this this on? Yep OK. Hey. I'm Mike, I worked in this office before you. Can't wait to get out of this hellhole… Anyway, so I just wanted to leave you a message to assist you in your fight against Freddy and co. Yeah you see, these robots are left with this free-roaming mode on at night, so they just go wherever they want."_

"Wat"

"_They mustn't have very good eyesight, which would make sense this place is pretty poor so masks eyes probably aren't lined up with the robots' combined with the darkness, so if they see you during they're midnight strolls they'll think you're a metal endoskeleton without its suit on. So since it's against the rules for endos to walk around without costumes on they'll try to stuff you in a suit full of wiring crossbeams and other stuff. Which would kill you._

"WHAT!?"

"_So it's a good idea to keep them out. So make sure you check on them, and check the door lights often, as there's a blind spot in your cameras right where your doors are. Also, check on the pirate cove often. Foxy only leaves if you don't look at him as much as he wants you to."_

"Well that's on less thing to worry about…"

"_And don't go just spamming the button. And don't keep the doors shut the whole time either. Due to money problems you only have limited power each night. And if you run out that means no doors, no lights and no cameras. Also Freddy will come so unless you've got only less than a minute until morning, you're basically doomed. Anyways, Bonnie's gonna start moving soon so I should probably leave you to deal with him. Good luck, see ya tomorrow. Goodnight!" _And then the recording ended.

"GOODNIGHT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I screamed. I quickly checked the door lights before slamming up the tablet. 'OK backstage is still clear…Pirate Cove is still closed…' I checked every room before landing back on the backstage camera. And that's when my heart started racing.

The bunny was gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Left ya on a bit of a cliff-hanger there huh? Whatever…I'm gonna get started on the next chapter now anyway (I'm on a role here guys!) so that'll be up soon. **

**Anyway, for now, Dragon out!**


	3. Chapter 2: 1st Night

**Hey guys. Last time I left you on a bit of a cliff-hanger so let's get into this. My god…**

* * *

I frantically searched the cameras and found him in backstage amongst the creepy spare masks.

"You stay there now. You stay there like a good bunny," I said. Checking the other cameras and the door lights, this became a routine. I started to get a bit bored. Until Bonnie disappeared from backstage. I soon found him staring creepily into the camera in the supply closet. My god that thing is scary…I continued my system. Bonnie would sometimes move around the supply closet, west hall and backstage. I relaxed a bit. This wasn't so hard.

**2:43AM 87%**

I couldn't find Bonnie. He wasn't in any of the usual rooms or the west hall corner. I slammed down the tablet and checked the door light to see a purple robot bunny leering in at me. I slammed the door down on the robot's foot, which drew away quickly. I was panting heavily. It was the first time he had actually tried to attack me. I checked the door light and saw he was gone, making sure he wasn't in the hall corner before opening the door. I took some time to calm myself down before checking the cameras, finding Bonnie looking at me from the supply closet again. This time it was almost as if he was annoyed.

"Yeah! I beat you, punk!" I taunted him. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it still made me feel better. I checked on the Pirate Cove and saw the curtains still shut. I switched to the show stage and my heat almost stopped.

Now Chica was gone too. I hurriedly flicked through the cameras and saw her in a really weird shape, like she was a puppet, mouth open almost like she was roaring at me.

"OH GOD!" I yelled, almost dropping the camera. "Since when do chickens have teeth!? And Human-like teeth none-the less! I picked it back up and studied the image. It sent shivers down my spine…I was awoken from my thoughts by a groaning sound. I slammed the left door down leaving Bonnie outside. "Great, now I have to deal with TWO killer robots…

**3:51AM 72%**

Ever since Chica joined in I've been using lots more power. Trying to keep them out. I turned on the door light to see Chica staring into my soul. "Argh!" I shut the door in a flash and checked the left door light. All clear. Back to the right door light. Chica was watching me through the window. Her bib had red liquid all over it. 'Man I hope that's ketchup…'I thought. I knew it was possible - she had spent quite a lot of time in the kitchen (the camera didn't work but there was still audio and I heard a bunch of clanging so Chica must've been grabbing a snack) – and more likely than blood but it was creepy none-the-less. I checked up on the Pirate Cove and show stage, and found Bonnie backstage. I checked the door for Chica and, seeing she was gone, opened the door. My eye twitched. I was freaking out. I kept calm(ish) on the outside so I could react quicker if something happened but really I was terrified! I checked my power. 69 percent.

"Heh heh…69…" I joked, in an attempt to calm down. It didn't work.

**5:14 34%**

I starting to run low on power. I had been taking some extra precautions to keep Bonnie and Chica out and using the cameras whenever I couldn't find them with my door lights. I checked on the stage. Freddy was now staring into the camera. "That's not creepy at all…" I said sarcastically. "Ha! That the best you've got Freddy? Well guess what? You're now my second favourite!"

My favourite, of course, was Foxy. Partly because he's just so cool. And partly because he hasn't moved at all. Also, I know it sounds crazy, but I think he actually spoke to me. When I heard a faint voice with a pirate accent wishing me luck, I think that was him. 'Maybe he has a grudge on Freddy and the gang? That might explain his condition, getting into fights with the others. Or maybe he just likes me.' Either way, I wasn't complaining.

**5:58AM 1%**

I'm not gonna make it. All my paranoia has led me to use up all of my power on lights and cameras.

And now I'm gonna die. And no-one will ever find my body. I take a deep breath and put up my fists. If I'm going down, I'm gonna go down fighting. I check the clock. 5:59. And then the power went out. I stumbled to find my way around. I didn't realise how dark it was. Suddenly I heard a tune. I cheerful tune, but creepy as well. Maybe it was just the situation that made me think that. I turned toward the left saw and saw sometime that made my blood run cold.

Freddy Fazbear.

His eyes, mouth, and some of his face, somehow illuminated and flashing. Hovered there. I wanted to punch him square in the face and run for it but I couldn't. I was too scared. I was frozen. And meanwhile that cheerful song continued to play.

"Don't do dis Freddy! Don't do dis! We can arrange something can't we? I'm sure you're a very reasonable killer animatronic bear, right?" I begged desperately. He acted as if he didn't hear me. Maybe he couldn't. I didn't see anything that would function like an ear. Then the music stopped. Freddy looked up at around where the clock was and ran off.

"Heh, see? Good bear… good bear."

Slowly the lights began to flick back on. The power meter was rising. I looked at the clock. 6AM. I did it.

I survived my first night at Freddy's.

"YES! TAKE THAT FREDDY!" I ECLAIMED. I ran out into the open air and settled down on a grassy hill. And then I realised. I still have 4 more nights to go.

* * *

**Aaaand done! Wow. This is really good if I say so myself. That's probably all for tonight but maybe over the weekend? Whatever. **

**For now, Dragon out!**


End file.
